Read to me
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Bella padece de dislexia adquirida. Edward, su novio, lee para ella todas las tardes. Vamos, ¿Un hombre que es capaz de leer Orgullo y Prejuicio, solo para ver feliz a su novia? Si eso no es amor, no se qué lo sea. One shoot cortísimo. Muy tierno. Enjoy it.


-¿Recuerdas en qué parte nos quedamos?- Edward se recostó contra el respaldar de la enorme cama, mientras abría sus brazos.

-Creo que en la parte donde, luego de siglos de coqueteos, por fin se acostaron. Fue bastante descriptivo, ¿Recuerdas?- Bella se acomodó en los brazos de su novio, apoyando la cabeza en su duro pecho, mientras el cobrizo tomaba el libro entre sus grandes manos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Creo que fue mi parte favorita- Bella soltó una risa negando con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

También había sido su parte favorita. Sobre todo lo que hicieron luego de leer aquella acalorada escena.

Edward abrió el libro y respiró hondo.

-Aquí vamos. ¿Lista?- La menuda castaña asintió enérgicamente, emocionada por comenzar su sesión de lectura diaria.

Sí, sonaba raro. Pero para ellos no lo era en absoluto.

Las sesiones habían comenzado hacía algo más de 8 meses, cuando Isabella fue víctima de un accidente automovilístico que le ocasionó graves lesiones cerebrales.

La joven se había mejorado positivamente, pero había una secuela del accidente que nunca desaparecería.

Isabella padecía de dislexia adquirida.

Esto le impedía a la castaña poder realizar una lectura correcta y fluida de cualquier texto, haciéndola sentir impotente e inútil.

Para una ávida lectora, como lo era Isabella, esa incapacidad era algo catastrófico. Sentía que nunca nada sería igual.

Pero, para ser ciertos, las cosas no habían ido tan mal para Bella después de todo.

Su novio, Edward, un joven de cabellos color cobre y una hermosa sonrisa torcida, habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de verla feliz.

El muchacho casi se había vuelto loco al pensar que podría perder al amor de su vida, a ese pequeño ángel de cabellos castaños que significaba todo para él.

Cuando Bella se recuperó, Edward estaba más que feliz, pero ver a su novia tan frustrada y molesta consigo misma por no conseguir leer un párrafo entero sin cambiar el significado de las palabras, o simplemente no entender lo que decía, lo frustraba a él también.

Entonces le había propuesto leer para ella. Al principio la castaña se había negado rotundamente, pero cuando por fin comprendió que no era una molestia para Edward, aceptó.

Y así comenzó todo.

Ya habían leído 7 libros, e iban por el octavo.

Edward había leído libros empalagosamente románticos que nunca se hubiera imaginado leer.

'Todo sea por Bella' se decía.

Ahora estaban en un policial/romántico llamado 'nomeolvides', y Bella estaba enamorada de aquel libro.

'Matt se parece a ti', solía decirle a Edward, refiriéndose al personaje principal del libro. Un poli sexi que se enamoraba de una muchacha a la que debía proteger.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Bella era que la protagonista de la historia se llamaba igual que ella, y era muy parecida a ella también. Era algo extraño.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras la melodiosa voz de su novio inundaba la habitación.

-"_Isabella abrió los ojos y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Matthew sujetó una de sus muñecas y se la llevó a los labios. _

_-Me cuesta mucho controlarme cuando te tengo tan cerca- le dijo él mientras recorría el dorso de su mano con la boca._

_Ella se estremeció, aquel contacto desató de nuevo, el torbellino de deseo que la había embriagado la noche anterior. Sin dudarlo, se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarle el pecho…"-_ Edward se estremeció cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su Bella besar su clavícula con dulzura, para luego depositar otro beso un poco más abajo.- Bella…-Intentó que su tono fuera de reproche, pero su voz sonó llena de deseo.

-Sigue, amor. Adoro escuchar tu voz.

Edward respiró profundamente e hizo lo que su novia le decía.

-"_-Lo mejor es no controlarse, detective Lawson. –Sus ojos castaños lo desafiaron abiertamente. Ella contempló su rostro y le sostuvo la mirada, mientras su boca trazaba cada milímetro de su torso musculoso. Levantó una mano para recorrer su mandíbula áspera, luego, las mejillas, hasta posarse en sus labios entreabiertos para comenzar a descender, muy lentamente una vez más._

_-Llámame Matt-Le pidió él y contuvo el aliento- Anoche lo susurraste una vez y sonó maravillosamente bien._

_-Matt…Matt-Le susurró en su oreja…"_

Edward volvió a cortar la lectura cuando no pudo evitar soltar un suave jadeo.

Bella imitaba los movimientos de la Isabella del libro mientras besaba el pecho de Edward, bajando hacia su abdomen lentamente.

-Bells, por favor… No puedo leer si me haces esto.

-¿No te gusta?-Le preguntó traviesa, mientras raspaba son sus dientes el abdomen de Edward.

-Demonios, princesa me encanta-Edward no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo cuando Isabella alcanzó la cinturilla del pantalón, y tirando el libro por Dios sabe dónde, la tomó en brazos, alzándola hasta su altura y dándole un beso lleno de pasión, que Bella respondió con ansias.-Pensé que te interesaría leer el libro-Edward mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña, haciéndola gemir.

-Tenemos toda la tarde para eso, cariño-Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre Edward, devorando su boca desesperadamente.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Edward. Gracias por todo. Te amo-Edward sonrió mientras desabrochaba el corpiño de su novia.

No deseaba estar en ningún otra parte.

Ese era su lugar en el mundo.

Junto a su pequeña castaña.

Su novia, su mejor amiga, la luz de sus días.

..

.

_Lo sé, es corto y raro, pero cuando comencé a escribirlo, no pude parar._

_Hace rato que tenía en mente escribir esto, pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras, ni la inspiración necesarias._

_El libro que Ed y Bella están leyendo se llama 'nomeolvides' y su escritora es Sienna Anderson. Es un libro precioso, créanme, deben leerlo._

_Pues bien, eso es todo. Si les gustó, ¿Podrían dejar un review? Se los agradezco mucho._

_¡Saludos! Emma._


End file.
